Lasting Love
by FlamezSerenity
Summary: -HPDM- Check out what happen after Harry loses his magic. Will he continue to stay with Draco? Or run away? The sequel of Mind Games by Kohlrabi who is so wonderful as to allow me to write a sequel for the story: Mind Games –Slash- Go inside!


Lasting Love

Disclaimer: Well... I really don't want to say it but I have to. Sigh, I don't own anything in Harry Potter. The only thing I own in this story is the plot itself.  
Pairings: Harry/Draco

Rating: M  
Summary: -HPDM- The sequel of Mind Games by Kohlrabi (who is so wonderful as to allow me to write a sequel for the story: Mind Games) –Slash-

A/N: To better understand this story, it's best to read Mind Games by Kohlrabi.

_

* * *

Last Time_

_"You and your depravity," muttered Harry. "Never give up, do you?"_

_"Never. And frankly, Potter, you would be a fool if you think I will ever let you out of my sight again."_

_Looking immensely pleased with himself, Draco took Harry's hand in his own and raised his wand. "Hogwarts Entrance!"_

_And together, they disappeared from the alleyway._

* * *

They apparated at the gates of Hogwarts, in front of them stood Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Harry flinched when he saw them while Draco glared at them for intimidating Harry.

Dumbledore was the first to recover from the shock of them appearing out of no where. "Harry, my boy," Dumbledore started, "it's okay. No one will blame you; it was out of your control."

Snape and McGonagall then got out off their stupor just when Harry asked Draco to return to Draco's room. Draco understood Harry's need for privacy and was once again glad that he was a prefect; he was privileged to have a private room.

* * *

"Love, are you alright?" asked Draco. "I'm fine." "Don't lie to me! Please, just tell me what's wrong." "I just missed my magic I supposed. Let's go, it's time for dinner."

They proceeded to the Great Hall. When they reach the Great Hall, everyone turned silent and looked at them. Harry became uncomfortable; Draco seeing his boyfriend being uncomfortable shouted angrily, "Stop fucking looking this way, you bunch of idiots. Don't you have better things to do?"

* * *

Harry sighed and said quietly, "Let's go to the kitchens instead, Drake." "Sure." They went to the kitchen. Dobby noticed Harry the moment he stepped into the kitchen with Draco. "Master Harry Potter Sir! Dobby missed you. What can Dobby do for Harry Potter Sir?"

"Hello Dobby, can you bring us two set of meals?" asked Harry quietly. "Of course Harry Potter Sir. Dobby will do anything for you." Dobby left with a 'pop'. "Love, mind explaining how you have a house elf listening, and said elf looking kind of familiar to me?" "Well, Drake. You might have seen him before seeing as he was your elf."

Harry proceeded to tell Draco of how he came to save Dobby of servitude. Draco was shocked that Harry was able to outsmart his father seeing as no one before or after Harry had been able to do so, but then again Harry is known for doing the impossible.

With a 'pop', Dobby appeared with two trays in hands. "Master Harry Potter Sir, here are your meals. Call Dobby if you need anything Sir." Dobby then left again with a 'pop'. Harry and Draco ate in silence and headed back to Draco's room after.

Harry and Draco went to bed. In the middle of the night, Harry woke up due to a nightmare of Draco leaving him, and everyone scorning and hating him. Harry decided that he was not worthy of Draco. He was useless, no use in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Harry knew he had no where to go so he decided to stay in the chamber of secrets for the time being.

Harry brought his things and the firebolt he lost to Draco and went to the girl's bathroom. He then imitates the sound of saying 'open' in parseltongue. He succeeded and flew down the pipe. He walked around and found a bedroom, which he assumed was the bedroom for Salazer Slytherin when he was in the chamber of secrets. He then went to bed.

* * *

Draco was waking up, and turned to wrap his arms around Harry. He was shocked when he could not feel the Gryffindor. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room but found that not only was Harry gone, so was his belongings and the firebolt.

He changed his clothes quickly, ran to Severus's quarters to find his godfather. He pounded on the portrait. "Who the fuck is it?" he heard his godfather asked groggily.

The portrait swung open. Severus was shocked to see the desperate-looking blonde; his once blazing eyes softened and invited him in.

Draco looked desperately at Severus, "Harry's gone, Sev. What should I do?"

The pair of onyx eyes widen, "What do you mean gone? Wasn't he with you?"

Mercury eyes started filling with tears, "We were together, but this morning, I couldn't find him."

Severus wrapped his arms around his godson like a father will when his son just woke up from a nightmare, "Draco, you've got to calm down, for Harry and yourself."

Draco stifled a sob, "Right. Please Sev, help me find Harry, I want... no… need him by my side. Without him, I can't live."

"Draco, I'll try my best to find Harry, but do you even know the reason he left in the first place? If we bring him back, he'll leave the moment he gets the chance if we don't get rid of the reason first."

"He must have thought that he doesn't belong here again. Now that he lost his magic due to Ignatius potion, he doesn't think he belong to the Wizarding world."

"Will he be in the Muggle world then?"

"No. He don't feel he belong in the Muggle world either."

"Hmm… you said that he left because he has no magic. I think I may be able to make a potion to reverse the effect of Ignatius potion."

"Sev, please give it a try."

"I will. Now, let's think where he might be since he has no where to go."

Draco thought for a moment before replying, "Well, I would guess chamber of secrets but he can't speak in parseltongue anymore."

Severus blinked, "That's right, chamber of secrets! That's the only place he can be alone."

"Sev, were you listening to me? Harry can't speak in parseltongue anymore."

"I know. However, he might remember how it'd sounded like when he last spoke the password."

"So what you mean is as long as I remember the sound when saying the password, I can get into the chamber of secrets?"

"Yes unless he changed the password, which is unlikely since he didn't expect anyone to find out, I suppose. Though I don't think anyone knows the sound since he never speak in parseltongue in front of us."

"I know. Before his lost his magic, he spoke in parseltongue to let me hear what it sounds like when relating me of his second year, when he entered the chambers of secrets." explained Draco

"Well, I suppose you know where the entrance is."

"Yup. Follow me but before that let's grab a broom first." Draco then led Severus to Myrtle's bathroom.

"The entrance to the chamber of secret is the girl's bathroom!?" Severus exclaimed.

Draco then found the sink with a snake and tried to imitate the sound of the password. Draco and Severus then flew down the pipe.

**

* * *

P**lease oh please  
**L**et me be happy  
**E**ither way  
**A**ll the  
**S**ame  
**E**veryday 

**R**ight now please review  
**E**specially after  
**V**isualing the story  
**I**t would  
**E**ither  
**W**ay still make me happy

**PLEASE REVIEW  
THANK YOU**


End file.
